Modern telecommunication systems include heterogeneous mixtures of second, third, and fourth generation (2G, 3G, and 4G) cellular-wireless access technologies, which can be cross-compatible and can operate collectively to provide data communication services. Global Systems for Mobile (GSM) is an example of 2G telecommunications technologies; Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is an example of 3G telecommunications technologies; and Long Term Evolution (LTE), including LTE Advanced, and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) are examples of 4G telecommunications technologies.
The infrastructure that makes up the modern telecommunications networks comprises multiple different components or devices that are configured to transmit, receive, relay, and/or route data packets so that data services and/or content can be requested by, and provided to, client devices subscribed to a plan offered by one or more service providers or network communication providers that implement the telecommunications networks.
Telecommunications networks can become congested if many client devices are connected to the network and/or demand for data or services is high. Reducing bandwidth to a client device can reduce congestion, but can introduce problems into the telecommunications networks and/or the operation of the client device.